EP021
Summary This episode starts off with a flashback from the previous episode. The narrator tells of Pam's victory. Aya tells Pam she's free to stay and watch and Pam, now mildly amused, agrees. Alex is ready to battle straight away, but Aya tells Alex that both she and her Pokemon have been through a tough battle and requests that they battle the next day, to which Alex agrees. Later, we see Pam at the Pokemon Center healing her Pokemon. She turns to see Alex and his friends. Alex is choosing which Pokemon he is going to use against Aya. Salvadore mentions to Alex that Pam's victory over Aya was mostly due to the speed of her Pokemon. Alex agrees, and wonders what she'll do during their match. The episode switches to Alex's Gym battle against Aya. After the rules are stated, Alex is sure that he will show Pam some 'real battling'. Aya first sends out her Venonat, surprising Alex and Nikki who expected Aya to save Venonat for last as she did with Pam. Alex decides to start things off with Wartortle. The referee begins the match, and Alex commands Wartortle to use Tackle. Aya tells Venonat to use Psybeam and Venonat surprises everyone by hitting Wartortle with Psybeam, negating Tackle. After Wartortle hits the ground, Aya has Venonat use Poison Sting, but Wartortle defended himself with Withdraw. Alex decides to go on the attack with Skull Bash sending Venonat back. Alex now has Wartortle try Water Gun, so Aya has Venonat counter with Psybeam. Both attacks collide, causing a massive explosion. However Wartortle comes out of it the worst, as it flies into Alex's arms unable to battle. Alex recalls Wartortle for some rest and decides to use Charmeleon next. Alex begins with Flamethrower, but Venonat fires back with Psybeam. Both attacks collide, causing an explosion. Venonat then uses Tackle, and scores a direct hit sending Charmeleon flying. Venonat is then told to use Pybeam, and it scores a direct hit on Charmeleon causing major damage. However Charmeleon is able to survive the hit and, on Alex's command, uses Flamethrower. This time, it hits dead on, sending Venonat crashing and finally knocking it out. Alex is happy with Charmeleon, but doesn't allow himself to celebrate knowing that he went through far too much to knock out only one Pokemon. Aya sends out Koffing as her second Pokemon. Charmeleon is told to use Flamethrower, but Koffing is speedy enough to dodge the attack and is told to use Tackle which scores a direct hit on Charmeleon. Charmeleon is exhausted and damaged from the battle against Venonat and Salvadore knows that Charmeleon won't last long. Koffing attempts Tackle. Charmeleon dodges and hits Koffing with Flamethrower. Alex is happy, and for a few seconds it actually seems Charmeleon may be able to turn the match around. Alex then tells Charmeleon to use Ember, but Koffing is told to use Smokescreen. Koffing uses Smokescreen, defending himself from Ember. He then uses Tackle, sending Charmeleon flying. Charmeleon tries to get back up, but it turns out that Tackle pushed him over the edge and he faints. The referee declares Charmeleon as unable to battle, therefore the match is over with Aya the winner, meaning no Badge for Alex. As Alex picks up his exhausted partner, Pam leaves the Gym. And so, the episode ends with Alex's defeat as he knows he needs to pick up the pace if he's going to defeat Aya. Major Events * Alex's Wartortle is revealed to know Withdraw * Aya's Venonat is revealed to know Poison Sting * Alex battles Aya and loses Characters Humans * Alex * Nikki * Salvadore * Aya * Pam Oak Pokemon * Charmeleon (Alex's) * Wartortle (Alex's) * Venonat (Aya's) * Koffing (Aya's) Pokedex entries Category:Episodes Category:1 Season Episodes